


Never Tear Us Apart

by IntoTheGallifray



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheGallifray/pseuds/IntoTheGallifray
Summary: Wherein our heroes find their way back to each other.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Never Tear Us Apart

Song suggestion: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ez9PFk9kDQY>

Charles took another sip of brandy, surveilling gaze sweeping around the bar in which he currently sat, nursing his second drink. He'd found himself here often since moving to London, after accepting the job with Ellesmere. He didn't understand why he was so drawn to this place. It wasn't anything extraordinary or new or interesting by any stretch of the imagination. The name, 'The Lamb's Meow' was puzzling, at most, and the staff often surly or merely indifferent toward him, even though he'd become a bit of a regular. He had a spot he'd begun to gravitate to, in a back corner near a very unused fireplace. He would sit there each time, observing the strangers around him going through the varying stages of inebriation. Sometimes the corner of his mouth turned upward slightly when one of them reminded him of a certain drunk brunette. And other times, a frown graced his features when he was brought to heel by an overwhelming recollection of her. Those times often called for a third or fourth brandy. On this night, it was to his utter dismay that he'd learned this bar would begin partaking in karaoke.  
"Karaoke," he muttered darkly to himself, _empty orchestra, indeed._

  
It started off as expected, timid singers wanting to battle their stage fright, and the attention-seekers bathing in the spotlight. Then as the night wore on, and the patrons drank more, the off-key, slurring, and shouting of songs all melded into a cacophony that Charles swore was harsh enough to shatter glass - thought it didn't. Rarely, akin to a sunbeam punching through a thick forest canopy, an actually decent singer would take the stage and make him rethink his plan to leave immediately. However, it was the staggeringly drunk man singing I Will Always Love You that, for some reason, thrust him into a particularly unwelcome confrontation with the image of _her_ dominating the scenes on the back of his eyelids. He downed the last of his brandy in disgust and elbowed his way to the bar, feeling the usual pangs of regret and loneliness clawing at him. He managed to garner the bartender's attention, and paid off his tab, vaguely registering the end notes of the song petering out in the background. He made it almost all the way to the door, when the music struck up, yet again, and a familiar voice froze him completely in his tracks.

_Don't ask me, what you know is true_

Very slowly, he pivoted around and shifted until he had a direct view of the makeshift stage. 

_Don't have to tell you, I love your precious heart_

The bar-goers around him started pairing up with one another and slow dancing as the singer continued, a vision in black and white.

_I, I was standing, you were there, two worlds collided_

The couples on the floor then, as if it had been choreographed, parted in such a way that it left a clear pathway between him and the stage.

_And they could never tear us apart_

She saw him then. He watched her eyes widen slightly in recognition, though what the emotion was laying behind those deep brown irises, he couldn't say.

_We could live, for a thousand years_

He found himself taking a step toward her, then another, his feet moving of their own volition. Her eyes stayed glued to his.

_But if I hurt you, I’d make wine from your tears_

The bitterness, the anger, the self-loathing, the regret, the sadness…it all began sloughing off him, like water sliding off of metal, rivulets of grief dissolving away. All because she was simply there.

_I told you, that we could fly_

He reached the edge of the stage, able to step up onto it in one fluid movement. He’d been questioning himself the entire way up, doubt haranguing him from within a sheath of alcohol, it had to be the brandy…but being this close to her; his denial dissipated into the very notes issuing from her perfect lips.

_‘Cause we all have wings, but some of us don’t know why_

He leaned in to sing the next chorus with her, hands going to her waist, each growing closer to the other with every line.

_I, I was standing, you were there,_

_Two worlds collided_

_And they could never tear us apart_

“You’re here,” he breathed, the pure reverence in his voice breaking the spell they’d cast.

“Charles,” she whispered, hand reaching up to cup his jaw, eyes shining “I’ve missed you.”   
“Samara, I-“ his voice broke, but she hushed him with a finger to his lips.

“I know.”

He pulled her to him and kissed her, pouring everything he had, everything he was into it. The people dancing and swaying to the music were split between not noticing the singing had stopped, and cheering wildly for the two on stage, the instrumental still blaring around them. When the two broke for air, he pressed his forehead to hers, disbelief evident in his voice, “But how are you here?”  
“I’m on a business trip with Lucy,” she answered, thumb stroking his cheek, “We’re opening a Young Technologies subsidiary here. I tried calling you, but…”  
“I had to get a new phone,” he admitted, “company policy.”

“You ran from me, Charles,” her tone was firm.

“I thought it would be better for you if I left, I couldn’t let my darkness overtake you too. But, since being here, and tonight…you are the light that rids me of it. You are all that I am, and all that I could be. And if you let me, I will spend every day of the rest of our lives telling you that; whether you move here, or I return there, I don’t care. As long as I’m with you.”  
“Why don’t we discuss it in the morning?” she said, eyebrow raised suggestively as she grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a life-altering kiss. For life-altering it was, as it signalled the beginning of the rest of their story.

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics belong to INXS.


End file.
